Fated to Love You
by Dreamer.Writer.HumbleSoul
Summary: Bella and Edward met six years ago at camp. After building a close bond, they promised one another that they would stay in touch. Nevertheless, Edward never did, breaking Bella's heart. Six years later, Bella is beginning University and is hopeful to experience a new adventure. Little does she know, the same guy that broke her heart six years ago will be there waiting for her.
1. Goodbyes and Hello's

Goodbye's & Hello's.

"You promise to write every day?" he asked me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course I do."

"You promise to call and e-mail too?" he asked again, searching my eyes intently.

"Yes, of course. Do you promise?" I asked him, just as hopeful as he asked me.

"Without a doubt Bells. Best friends forever?" he asked with his famous crooked smile I grew to love over the summer.

"Of course. Best friends forever." I told him before he walked away. My heart hurt because I knew we were not going to see each other until the next year, but I was determined to stay in touch.

I was always the shy girl, so making friends was like an arduous task for me. In my thirteen years of living, I have never thought I could make friends with anyone my age, until I met Edward who quite ironically was my complete opposite.

Edward is popular guy, the "big man on campus". He knew everyone at camp and loved to socialize, so you can imagine my surprise when he approached me and we actually became friends. We spent the entire summer talking about the future, what we wanted to do with our lives and telling one another our dreams. We became best friends. He became my best friend, but now it is time to leave.

I'm usually excited to see my mom's red Toyota Camry drive through the gates of Camp but not this time. I wondered why it felt different. Maybe it is because I actually feel like for the first time someone understands me and I have to leave him behind or is it because I know my life wouldn't be the same after I leave. My mom just got engaged. I know I should be happy for her, I mean I love Phil. He's her new fiancé' and they've been dating for about a year now, but somehow I feel like it would never be the same without my dad. His name was Charlie. He died three years ago, when I was 10. I always tried to cover up my grief for the sake of my mom, but knowing that she would be marrying someone else feels weird.

Her car finally pulled up the camp driveway and I braced myself for the huge hug she would give me.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much! Look at you. You look so grown up." She squealed wiping away tears.

"Mom, I've only been gone for two months."

"I know honey, but two months is a long time" she said through tears, hugging me again.

"I know mom. I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too. Phil did too. He is so excited that you're coming home!"

I felt guilty at once.

I knew how much Phil loved me, and I wanted him and my mom to be happy. I guess I just need time to get used to the fact that my dad is never coming back. A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away quickly. I knew I needed to be strong for my mom.

I looked up, trying to disguise my pain when I saw Edward staring at me. His eyes looked pained as though he knew what I was feeling. He knew about my dad's death, but I never told him how much I missed him or how I felt about this new addition to my family. He kept looking at me with searching eyes as he always did and finally mouthed the words, "You will be okay."

I smiled, reassuring him that I would be and turned away. I didn't want him to see me this way.

As my mom piled up my luggage in the trunk, I looked around at the camp, revelling in the memories of one of the greatest summer's I had ever had. I would miss it. I would miss the early morning wake up calls. I would miss the open air and the remoteness. I would miss the bonfires that we had every night, but most importantly, I would miss Edward. The talks we had. The dreams we shared. I would miss our friendship. I continued to think about the good times we had together until the camp and all of the memories it held was out of sight.

***6 Years Later***

"ISABELLA SWAN!" my mom screamed from the kitchen.

I nearly knocked my head against my bed head as I fell face down on the floor.

"Mom, I'm up. I'm up!" I screamed downstairs after I finally dragged my exhausted body up from the floor.

"Okay honey, hurry. Today is the day!" she creamed back up excitedly.

I knew I should be happy. I mean, it was my first day of college but knowing that I would be leaving home scared me. I'm not afraid to live away from home or anything, I'm only afraid that I would spend my four years at college friendless and lonely, like my high school experience.

I had a lot of acquaintances throughout my high school years, people that I talked to in class and people that asked me for tutoring, but never someone I could actually call a friend. _He _was the only true friend that I had. My heart hurt as I thought of him and I pinched myself on the arm, _hard_.

_Bella, I told you to forget about him. _

_It was 6 years ago._

I forced myself to think about something else as I walked over all of my packed boxes into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes looks sad, and I knew why but I needed to get myself together before going downstairs. I wanted mom and Phil to continue feeling proud and happy, not worried because of my depression.

I stood in the shower an extra five minutes, allowing the water to soothe my tense body, and when I got out I realized that all of my boxes were gone. My room was completely empty except for my bed frame and bed head.

I forced myself to hold back tears.

After putting on my favourite pair of dark jeans with a white V-knocked shirt and brown combat boots I went to look in the mirror again at the woman I've become. As I brushed my long hair into its normal ponytail, I looked intently at myself. My features had matured over the years which I was happy about, although my dimples never left, which I always regretted after a boy in my grade school told me it looks like someone shot holes in my cheeks.

I stared into the mirror one more time, as if I was searching for some sort of contentment, until I heard Phil's voice.

"Bella! Time to come down or we'll be behind schedule honey."

"Okay Phil, I'll be right down." I yelled downstairs.

I mentally and physically prepared myself for what was next and looked in the mirror one more time.

_You can do this Bella._

_Think of it as a new adventure._

_Remember what Edward said? Face every new journey as a new adventure. _

_Wait. No. I'm not supposed to be thinking about him. _

After I finished arguing with myself internally, I finally went downstairs to meet Phil piling the remainder of my boxes into his Jeep and my mom looking at me with tears in her eyes.

_Not again._ I thought before her body slammed into my own.

She hugged me tighter than usual today and I guess I can understand why. Her only child was leaving for college.

"Mom, I'm not even leaving yet. We're still in the house."

"I know Bella. I'm just….I'm going to miss you so much sweetie" I could hear the pain in her voice and squeezed her tighter.

"I will miss you too mom. You and Phil."

I didn't realize we were both crying until I saw Phil come back into the room and started crying.

"Please don't do this here you guys." He said, wiping away tears.

I laughed, trying to be strong for all of us.

"Look at us, like a bunch of babies. I will be fine you guys and I'll be home for every holiday remember?" I reassured them.

"I guess so." My mom told me, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay girls, it's time we get a move on before we hit traffic."

I could hear the pain in Phil's voice and my heart softened. Over the years I've grown to love him a as a father. Even though I knew he would never take the place of my dad, he had his own place in my heart. I hugged him tightly and said "I love you dad."

He started crying again. "You never called me dad before."

"I know. Don't you think tis about time?" I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I think so." He said, hugging me again.

"Okay guys, I think we should get a move on it. " I heard my mom say behind us.

I knew she was trying to be strong and I finally got myself together.

"Okay, I'm ready." He told them before looking around the house one more time.

The drive to Cullen University was six hours and we made it there in four. With Phil's driving I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over for speeding but I thanked God that we made it there in one piece.

Cullen University was the top school in the state. Home of the Cardinals and I might add, home some of the richest people in the country. Of course I wanted to go somewhere else, but my parents insisted that I go here.

_Think of the opportunities this will allow for you Bella. _They told me insistently.

When we finally arrived, we all unloaded my things and got sorted out with my dorm room. I found out that I was rooming with another first year student and felt nervous at once. I was never good at making friends, but at the back of my mind I was hopeful that we get along well. I wanted to make at least one friend here.

After getting settled in, I knew mom and Phil had to leave. They both had jobs to go back to the next day. My heart began to break quietly, but as always I plastered a fake smile on my face to reassure them.

"I guess this is it you guys." I told them.

"It is honey" my mom said through tears.

"Let's try to be strong Renee, for Bella" I heard Phil say while holding back tears myself.

"Okay. I will." My mom said before hugging me for the last time.

"I love you mom. I love you both so much." I said, when Phil came to hug me.

We all said our final goodbyes, and I watched the Jeep drive out of sight. I knew the tears were still streaming down my face, and felt like a loser as I looked around at the other students. Everyone looked excited. Excited to build a new life, to start a new journey, yet I was still holding onto my past. I let out a sigh, before turning around, only to bump into someone's chest, hard.

I felt my body slam against the concrete ground. I was in pain. I looked up and could see a figure standing over me before I blacked out.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" I heard someone repeat over and over.

I began to stir.

"Where am I?" I barely got out of my mouth.

"You're at the Campus Nurse sweetie. You fell pretty hard. Your friend brought you here three hours ago. He is really worried."

"My friend. I don't have any friends here?" I told her, although it sounded more like a question.

"You don't? He told me your name and everything. He's right outside waiting for you. He hasn't left since he brought you here."

I was confused. Was I dreaming? I know I hadn't made any friends here yet. My head started to hurt again, and I could feel myself drifting back to sleep.

"Sleep now honey, don't hurt your head. You'll feel better in a few hours after you get some rest." I heard her say before I was out again.

I woke up to a bright light. Was it morning?

"Good morning Isabella." I heard the familiar voice say. "I trust you slept well?"

I looked up and saw the nurse smiling at me intently.

"Yes…I did. How long have I been in here?"

"Oh, since last night. Your friend stayed all through the night. I literally had to force him to go to his dorm and wash up. He will be back to take you to your dorm soon." She said with a smile.

_Why does she keep mentioning my friend? _

I wanted to ask her again, but I knew she would think I'm suffering from a concussion and kept my mouth shut.

She left the room filling out some documents and told me that I could go in the bathroom and wash up. I didn't realize how weak my body felt until I walked to the bathroom. Even though it was only a few steps from my bed, I felt like I walked a mile.

I washed my face, and pinched my cheeks to bring some colour to them. I ran my fingers through my now dishevelled hair and placed it in a neat plait down my back before going into the room and filling out some paperwork.

"I'm sure your friend will be back soon. Do you want to wait for him?" the nurse asked me worriedly.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'll just leave now." I told her; oblivious to the fact that I had no idea who she was talking about.

She looked at me for a while before she finally said "Okay honey. Have a great day. If he comes back I'll tell him you left and you're okay."

"Okay, thanks." I told her before walking outside.

The early morning breeze greeted me and I smiled inwardly as I saw the sun creeping up from beneath the trees. I always loved early mornings.

I stood there taking in the sight when I heard the nurse call my name.

"Isabella!"

I turned around to see her poking her head out of the door.

_If I walk away slowly maybe she would think I didn't hear._ I thought desperately.

"Isabella! You left your wallet."

_Oh, crap. I have to go back. _

I turned around slowly as if I just heard her call and walked back into the room. I sat in the waiting room as she went to collect my wallet, when I heard her talking to someone about me. I tried my best to listen intently.

"Is she still here?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before.

"Oh yes sweetie, she's right in the waiting room. I'm about to get her wallet. You almost missed her before."

"Oh, great." I heard the strange voice reply to the nurse.

I heard footsteps walking towards the waiting room and I knew that there was someone behind me. For some reason my body was unable to move. Maybe it was because I still felt weak.

"Bells?" I heard the voice say.

I froze.

_It can't be Edward. Am I dreaming?_

I wanted to reply but couldn't bring myself to. I heard the footsteps walk around me and now the figure stood in front of me.

As my eyes bore holes into my combat boots the figure spoke again.

"Bells."

I couldn't bring myself to look up. It was only until the nurse tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around quickly and took the wallet.

When I finally forced myself to turn around again, there he was.

He looked the same but different. He got taller, really tall but his eyes were the same. They were still kind, only this time there was a hint of regret in them. I took in his face. It was as if I had just seen him yesterday, only today he was more mature and more handsome than before.

I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other until he spoke again.

"Bells?"

I finally brought myself to speak "Yes. Edward?" I barely got out.

His searching eyes and somehow perplexed expression was replaced with the familiar crooked smile.

My heart leaped.

"Hi there." He said, before I blacked out again.


	2. Coincidences

Coincidences

My eyes opened to a dark room.

My head hurt and my throat felt dry but those feelings were nothing compared to my internal pain.

_Why is he here?_

_Was it all real?_

_Did I really see him?_

I felt myself drifting back to that day 6 years ago but stopped myself.

_No, it's all in the past._

_I was so gullible. _I thought to myself.

_Why did I think he would actually be interested in me anyway?_

I didn't realize that I was lost in my thoughts until the nurse that I've become all too familiar with stepped in the room and turned on the lights.

"Hi there Isabella. Felling better? She asked me with gentleness in her voice. Her concern made me miss my parents.

My heart ached. I was conflicted with different emotions that were too much for me to take hold of at once but I tried my best to sound sane.

"Yes, much better. I'm sorry about before. I guess I wasn't okay after all." I told her with as much strength as I could.

"Oh it's okay honey. I don't blame you. No one would want to spend their first day at college in a hospital bed. Once you're feeling better now? She asked, this time more suspiciously. I knew I wouldn't get off easy this time, but I did actually feel a lot better than I did before.

"Yes, I feel a lot better Mrs?" After all we've been through I never got her name.

"Oh! Silly me…Mrs. Evans but you can call be Barbara."

"Okay Barbara. Thanks for taking care of me." I told her genuinely.

"It's okay sweetie." She told me as she checked my vitals. "You can get cleaned up now and I'll run some more tests before I let you go. It's about 6 o'clock in the evening by the way. You've been out all day."

"All day?"

"Yes honey. You seemed to be really shaken up. Your friend Edward nearly had a heart attack when he saw you faint in front of him. I had to reassure him that you weren't going to die" she said laughing.

_Was he really that concerned?_ I thought to myself as I watched Barbara fill out some more paperwork.

_Maybe he's just feeling guilty for before._

_Ugh. Why am I even thinking about him?_

_I'm sure he has forgotten all about it. _

"Isabella?"

I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah? Sorry about that." I told her, embarrassed that I zoned out.

She laughed. "It's okay. It happens to the best of us. I was just saying that you're officially ready to go. I'm sure you want to get prepared for your first day of class tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I guess." I told her with no enthusiasm at all before she left the room.

"I'll be right back with all of your things honey." She told me before closing the door behind her.

I needed to get a hold of myself. I wanted so badly to cry. I missed my parents. I missed home. I missed the familiar sounds of the branches that scraped against my bedroom window. I was homesick and to make it even worse, I was stuck at a school for four years with a guy that I've been trying to forget for 6 years of my life.

_Why me? _I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh, hoping that my conflicting thoughts would fade away with it before scraping my hair in a ponytail and walking out the door. I knew I looked terrible. I mean I hadn't taken a bath in two days, but I needed to leave the room. It reminded me too much of the room my father was in when he left us, forever.

I met Barbara at the front desk on the telephone and she mouthed to me "One second."

I waited, praying to God that I wouldn't see Edward again and was relieved when Barbara finally got off the phone, gave me all of my belongings (I made sure my wallet was the first) and sent me on my way. I didn't realize how fast I was walking until I nearly tripped over my boots.

_Would you slow down?_

_It's not like he's going to follow you._

_Besides, he's not here anymore. _I thought to myself with a sigh of relief.

As I became aware of my surroundings I smiled. The sky was beautiful. It was the moment before it became completely black yet the blue had already vanished-it was twilight. I don't know how long I stood there taking in the night thinking about home. I wanted so badly to cry but there were too many people around. I needed somewhere to vent.

I walked along the path, watching students socialize when I came across a secluded bench facing a fountain. It was beautiful. I knew this would be my favourite spot for the next four years.

As soon as I sat down, the tears came pouring out. I cried because I missed my mom and Phil. I cried because I missed my dad. I cried because I didn't want to feel anything towards Edward- I wanted to forget about him.

"Bells?" I thought I heard as I sobbed to myself.

_Why am I hearing his voice?_

_Ugh. Get a hold of yourself Bella Marie Swan. _

_Get over it. _ I thought to myself as I continued to weep.

"Bells?" I heard again and felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

I nearly choked on a sob. "Yes?" I barely got out.

He walked around me and I could feel my body freezing up.

_Don't do it again Bella._

_You're gonna have to face him sometime. _I encouraged myself as I looked up at him.

"Bells? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I didn't look at his face. I couldn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, getting up, desperately trying to fix my now wrinkled clothes and dishevelled hair. I looked like a complete mess.

"Then why are you sitting here crying?" he asked me sounding angry and confused. "Did something happen?"

"I said I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit homesick. Nothing to worry about." I told him, walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he called behind me. I could hear him running to catch up to me and he began to walk next to me.

"To my dorm. I need to get prepared to for class in the morning." I told him painfully.

_Why am I acting like this?_

_I mean, I haven't seen him in years._

_I should at least be happy that he remembered me right?_

_I don't want to treat him this way but._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt him pull my hand to stop me. My body tensed up.

"Bella? Why are you acting like this? Like you don't even know who I am? Don't you remember me?" he asked me, this time looking into my eyes. I couldn't understand the confusion and pain that appeared in them.

_What does he mean if I remember him?_

_Of course I do._

_You are the one who chose to forget about me._ I wanted so badly to tell him.

I felt angry.

"Of course I know who you are Edward. Do you know who I am?" I asked him, trying hard to hide my sudden anger.

His eyes looked pained and my heart ached for him even though I didn't want to. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. "You're angry and I don't understand why?" He asked me.

"I'm not angry Edward." I told him. I lied.

"Yes, you are. I know you Bells. You're angry. Talk to me." He begged me.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_Doesn't he remember what happened?_

"I tried to talk to you Edward. Remember? But you didn't want to." A tear escaped my eye. I didn't want him to see how much he had hurt me.

_You're not that girl anymore Bella._

_You're stronger than that. _

"I don't know what you mean?" He told me. His eyes looked so pained I could feel my heart breaking for him.

_Why is he acting like this?_

_Did he forget?_

_Did he forget that he hurt me?_

I stopped myself. Thinking about that day usually made me sad but tonight I felt angry.

"You know exactly what I mean Edward." I told him. I could feel my voice crack as I told him this and felt my body turn and walk away. I didn't know that I started running until I found myself breathing heavily in front of my dorm door.

My heart still hurt from my previous encounter. I can't believe that he would pretend that he didn't remember. I wanted so badly to remind him but it was too painful. I tried to contain myself in the hallway before entering my room when I heard movement behind the door.

_Great, my roommate is here. _I thought sarcastically to myself.

I really wasn't in the mood to socialize right now but I desperately needed a shower so I opened the door. I was greeted by a loud squeal.

"Oh my gosh. You're Isabella?" I didn't see a face as the figure ran and slammed into my body. She hugged me tighter than my mom did when she left.

"Yes…I…I'm Bella" I barely got out before she let me go and took in my face.

I felt self-conscious at once. I wondered if I still looked like I had been crying.

"You've been crying?" she asked me worriedly. I was caught.

I tried to contain myself quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit homesick." I told her. I lied again. I need to stop with all the lies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel though. I had a crying session when my parents left too. Thank God I have my brother here with me." She said hugging me again.

I felt weird.

_Is this what it felt like to have a girl friend?_

_I mean, I've only had one friend before and he was a guy._

_Stop it Bella, not again._ I thought to myself before I was interrupted by my new roommate.

"My name is Alice by the way." She told me and smiled.

She was beautiful.

Her short dark hair framed her small pixie face and she had the most graceful walk I had ever seen. I hoped that we would be great friends and smiled at her. I think it was the first real smile I ever made since my parents left.

"My name is Bella by the way. You don't have to call me Isabella." I reassured her before going to take that much needed bath. I stayed in the shower for about an hour and felt rejuvenated but inwardly my heart ached. I still thought about the encounter I had with Edward.

_Why did he still affect me so much? _

_It's been 6 years for crying out loud. _

After towel drying my long hair, I put on my favourite pair of PJ's and went out into the room. Alice had already settled in completely. Her closet was filled to capacity with clothes and shoes and she sat on the bed texting and looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked me excitedly.

"Tonight? Umm, nothing really. I was about to go to bed. Spending two nights in a hospital bed isn't the most comfortable." I told her laughing.

She laughed. "Oh yeah. The dorm advisor told me about that. I wanted to come and visit but I didn't want to freak you out or anything. Are you feeling better though?" she asked me with searching eyes. Her eyes were somehow so familiar to me.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better, thank God." I reassured her with a smile before laying down on my unmade bad. I would make it up in the morning I told myself as I got comfortable with my warm blanket.

"That's great." She replied genuinely. "I wish you could come tonight. My boyfriend Jasper and I were going bowling. A little celebration before the first day of classes you know? But I won't force you. I know you need some rest." She told me. "Maybe next time though? I really want you to meet Jasper and you have to meet my brother too." She told me eagerly.

I smiled. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Maybe next time." I told her with a yawn. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my body hit the floor to the all too familiar sound of my annoying alarm clock the next morning.

"Bella! It's the first day of classes. I'm so excited!" I heard Alice scream enthusiastically from the bathroom.

_I guess she is a morning person. _I thought to myself as I picked my body up from the floor.

_I need to remember to put a pillow next to my bed before I break a bone one of these mornings._ I thought to myself as I stretched, rubbing the area on my back that hit against hard the floor.

Alice rushed out of the bathroom with a towel on, her freshly flat ironed hair bone straight as it flowed around her face.

"Your turn for the bathroom Bella." She told me as she began getting dressed. "We can go get soime breakfast together before our first class okay?"

"Oh okay, sounds great" I told her as I got my clothes together.

"Oh, do you need anything to iron?" she asked me before I went into the bathroom.

"Oh, no. I'm okay. I'll just wear these." I told her, showing her a white top with my black skinny jeans and black riding boots.

"Oh?" she told me looking at my "sophisticated first day of college outfit."

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked her genuinely anxious. I hoped she wasn't like my mom, who always forced me into dressed and skirts.

" No. Nothing at all. It's actually cute. I just thought you would dress up a bit for the first day like me." She said with a laugh. "I guess I overdid it huh?" she asked turning around in a cute dress that stopped just above her knee and a pair of heels.

I laughed. "No, I think you look awesome." And she did.

She smiled. "Thanks Bella. I know we're gonne be great friends." She told me and came to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, me too."

"Since we're friends. Let me do something with that hair of yours. Pretty please?" she asked clasping her hands together.

I wanted to say no but gave in. "Oh okay." I told her regretfully.

By the time I was ready, Alice had curled my entire head of hair. I have to admit it looked nice, but I missed my usual ponytail.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. You don't even need any makeup or anything!" Alice squealed as she looked at her finished product in the mirror.

I looked at myself and took in the green eyes and ivory skin and smiled weakly. I wished someday I could see what everyone else saw.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my growling stomach. Alice laughed.

"I think it's about time we left. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are waiting for us at the Café. I'm so excited for you to meet them."

During the five minute walk to the Café, Alice had already talked to at least five different people and I wished that I had as much confidence as she did. As we walked along the path, I saw between the trees the bench where Edward and I had the encounter. My heart hurt at once, but I didn't want Alice to worry so I brushed it off.

When we finally arrived at the Café, my stomach growled even louder as I smelled the fragrance of freshly prepared waffles and pancakes. I took both mine and Alice's order and stood on the line while she went to look for her friends. I felt nervous. I wanted her friends to like me.

When the food was finally ready I paid and went to look for Alice. When I finally found the table, she introduced me to "the clan" as she called it.

The first was her boyfriend Jasper. He was tall with dusty blonde hair and kind eyes. The next was Rosalie, who had to be one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She and her boyfriend Emmett, a dark haired and extremely buff guy were seniors and they knew Alice from the town that they were brought up in. Everyone was very nice and I was surprised when I realized how comfortable I felt around them.

They felt like family.

"So Bella" Rosalie asked me. "Did you leave anyone special at home?" she asked me playfully.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Oh, no not really."

"Really? We have to change that!" She said and laughed, while Alice laughed along with her.

I prayed that my embarrassment wasn't obvious as I finished scarfing down my pancakes and began to listen to the conversation between Alice and Emmett.

"Did you happen to see my brother this morning?" Alice asked Emmet matter-of-factly as she looked at her phone.

"I specifically told him to meet us here." She told him.

"I saw him last night. He didn't look too good. He seemed distant. Even looked like he was crying." Emmett said and laughed.

"What? Think he's homesick? Why didn't he call me?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I don't know maybe. Or maybe he and Tanya had a fight?"

Alice's expression hardened. "I don't understand why he's still with her. It's like he keeps her there to fill this void or something. I know he doesn't love her."

"We all know that Alice." Rosalie interjected "but he'll understand that when he meets the right person."

Alice sighed. "I know. I just really wanted him to be here. I wanted him to meet Bella."

I smiled.

"I'm sure I'll meet him soon Alice." I actually couldn't wait to meet him. I knew that anyone related to Alice is bound to be as nice as she is.

"Yeah, I guess." She said before her phone rang.

"Oh hey! I was just talking about you? What's wrong? You sound different." Alice spoke into the phone as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper started their very own conversation.

"You sure you're okay?" Alice asked into the phone worriedly.

_Maybe her brother is feeling just as crummy as I am. _I thought to myself as I finished up my apple juice.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute okay?" she said before hanging up the phone.

"That was him. He says he's at class already and to tell all of you that he's fine so stop worrying" she said and laughed.

"I'm going to go meet him. Bella do you want to come or do you have class now?"

I looked at my schedule and then at my watch. My class wasn't until 12 so I had more than enough time.

"Sure." I told her as she hugged Jasper goodbye and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

_I wish I had that. _ I thought to myself as we walked out the door.

Alice looked side tracked and lost in her thoughts, so I thought quietly to myself until we entered the classroom.

There were a lot of students already there and I scanned the room as Alice looked around.

"Oh there he is." She said before walking up the steps like a pro I might add, considering the fact that she wore heels. We walked up the steps and approached a guy sitting with his head down in a book. His ball cap covered his head so I couldn't see his face until Alice called the name.

"Edward Cullen. Where have you been?"

_I wished I could black out again but my body didn't allow._

_Is God playing a trick on me?_ I thought to myself as I was greeted with the familiar hazel eyes.

"Edward." Alice interjected as Edward looked up and continued staring at me.

I felt uncomfortable.

_Is there something on my face?_

"Edward!" Alice screamed again with a smile on her face. She looked like she had something up her sleeve. I didn't like it.

"Do you know Bella?" she asked scanning his face as he looked at my face.

"Oh, umm…yeah I know her. This is Bells. Remember the girl I told you about?

Alice looked at me dumbfounded.

"Oh my gosh. THIS is the famous Bells?"

_The famous Bells?_

I was confused.

"Wow." Alice said before looking at me. "This is like fate." She said excitedly, looking at me.

"Bella, are you just going to stand there? Don't you remember Edward?"

I didn't know what to do except plaster a fake smile on my face.

I looked at Edward and knew that he knew the smile wasn't real. His eyes searched mine questioningly with deep confusion.

"Of course I remember him. We saw each other last night."

"Oh! That's why I couldn't reach you huh Edward? You could have just said so! You were having a reunion with your true…" she was interrupted by Edward who got up quickly. I forgot how tall he was until he towered over me.

"I think my class is about to start now Alice." He said, motioning to the lecturer who entered the room.

"Oh yeah. Okay then. Are you ready Bella or do you want to stay and catch up with Edward here?" she asked me, smiling at me suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am ready to leave." I barely got out before turning around. I heard him call my name.

"Bells?"

I turned around slowly.

Alice kept walking down the stairs and I knew she did it on purpose. I hope she didn't have any ideas. I think I need to reassure her that Edward isn't interested in me. He made that clear 6 years ago.

"Can we talk?" I heard his velvety voice ask.

I didn't want to look into his eyes but forced myself to. They looked the same as they did last night, pained and confused. I couldn't understand why he looked so conflicted. I needed to know why so I shook my head in agreement.

"Okay." I told him quietly, looking at my boots.

I looked up again and he smiled.

My knees almost gave out.

"Great. Meet at the same place we met last night at 8?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'll be there." I told him.

"Oh, I like your hair like that. I assume Alice had something to do with it." He said, I could hear a laugh in his voice.

I smiled.

He kept staring. I began to feel self-conscious.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Okay class is about to start." I heard the Professor say and thanked God internally.

"Anyway, I have to go." I told him quickly before leaving.

"Bye Bells." I heard him say as I walked out of the classroom. His voiced sounded strange.

When I finally closed the door, I took in a deep breath only to choke on it when I was interrupted by an overly enthusiastic Alice.

"Oh my gosh. You're totally in love with my brother aren't you Bella!?"

I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks.

_In love with him?_

_In love with him. _

"What?" Of Course not Alice. I don't even know what love is." I told her nervously.

_Why did that answer seem so uncertain._

_I don't know what love is._

_How can I love him?_

_We were 13 when we met. _

_Did I love him? _

She looked at me with searching eyes like her brother always did and smiled. I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Well I think my brother certainly knows what it is. Our entire family knows about you. But, whatever you say _Bells_."

_Entire family?_

_What?_ I was interrupted from my befuddled thoughts by Alice once again.

"Just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here Bella. Always okay? Friends?" she asked me.

I smiled back at her, weakly. I couldn't understand what was going on.

_Maybe I'll finally find out tonight._

I dismissed those thoughts about Edward quickly and replied genuinely to Alice, "Of course. Friends."


End file.
